You Got Me You
by Nicky Evelyn
Summary: Alternate Universe, JessieKatie. A series about Jessie looking back on her 21st birthday and all the romantic happenings of that day.
1. Seeing Angels

Author: Nicky Title: You Got Me You Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except for the ones that I made up myself. Rating: R for swearing Feedback: Always, very wanted and needed: nicky@evan-rachel-wood.com. Now be nice and give me some of that :-D Summary: A series about Jessie looking back on her 21st birthday and all the happenings of that day. Author's Notes: Hey y'all! Here's a little story for you hungry readers out there. This one's for Nicki, cause she thinks I'm evil :-p. I even included her in the story; she gets to be the evil boss. And no, making her the evil boss isn't proof for my evil-ness, she's the one that suggested it! So there's an evil boss? Yup, there's an evil boss! What else is there? Ehm, Jessie and Katie (duh!), an A/U where they haven't met yet, they're in College (well, the flashback part), ok, so there's a flashback as well, and ehm, oh right, it's Jessie's birthday. And as always, don't forget the feedback, gotta have the feedback. Let me know what you guys think, please. :-D I'll be shutting up now so you can finally start reading. Here it comes. Enjoy! :-D  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow is a big day for me. Or so they say. Why? Cause it's my birthday. Yep, tomorrow I get to add one more year to my age. But really, what's the big deal? I've had 37 already. You only age one day, it's not like you become a whole year older over night. So today I'm 37, tomorrow I'll be 38.  
  
A birthday has its ups and downs. Like, when you're young, and you're whole family shows up to congratulate you. Like I achieved something incredible just by living another year. Dude, I didn't do anything for it, it just happened. And then there's always this uncle that you've seen once when you couldn't even walk, patting you on the head, telling you how much you've grown and you're thinking, who the hell is this guy?  
  
Well, of course there's the people you actually like seeing. Like your parents. Everybody is all cheerful and happy and your day is a good one and you're happy. And you get presents. Now that's a plus. Some are better than others of course, but I mean, the fact that people go through trouble to get you something is nice by itself. Doesn't really matter what they get you, they made an effort you know? But there are some presents you'll remember forever. You'll never forget, cause they really mean something or the person that gave it to you really means something. They make that one birthday special, memorable. And there's this one particular birthday that I'll remember forever. I was in college and I became 21. Now that one I'll never forget. Sure, I had reached the age where I could legally drink, but hey, I was a college student, need I say more? I had some experience in the alcohol department. Not that I was a drunk and lived at the pub but you know what I mean. Wait, now I'm getting all sidetracked. See, I have a very good reason why my 21st birthday was so special. It's actually a nice story. You know what? I'm gonna tell you all about it. You ready? Are you nice and comfortable here, cause this could take a while. Ok, here goes!  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jess!" I heard a voice behind me. I rolled my eyes, cause I knew what was gonna happen. Next thing I know someone throws herself around my neck and gives me this big hug.  
  
"Happy birthday!" I hear in my ear as the girl around my neck tightens the embrace.  
  
Ok, need to breath. I disentangle myself from my attacker and can't stop the smile from appearing on my face. "Thanks Michelle." I say.  
  
Now let me tell you about Michelle. She's totally nuts. I mean really, she's a loony. But in a good way. That girl spats out everything without thinking about it. Somewhere in the past her brain must have been attached to her mouth, but I can assure you, it's not anymore. One minute she makes my ears turn bright red and the next she has me cracking up. The word 'shy' is not in her vocabulary. Now, don't get me wrong, I mean, Michelle might be a loony, she's also my best friend. We became roommates when we joined College. The day I arrived I had already unpacked my stuff and was placing some photographs of my family when she barged in.  
  
"Hey, you're Jessie." she stated, throwing her bags on her bed.  
  
"Last time I checked." I answered. She walked over, shook my hand, and noticed this picture I was holding in the other one.  
  
"Wow, that your boyfriend?" she asked. "He's a hottie, nice job."  
  
In shock I looked at the picture. "Ehm, no, that's my brother, Eli." I told her, feeling very disturbed someone actually thought of my brother as 'a hottie'.  
  
"Oh." she said, her face turning into a wicked grin. "Is he available?"  
  
I chuckled and shook my head. "Ehm no, he has a girlfriend." I told her, placing the picture next to one of my mother.  
  
"Oh well, you can't have it all." She flopped down on the bed. "I'm Michelle, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said smiling, warming up to her.  
  
And that was our first introduction. We became really close friends after that day. Shared a lot of good times and some bad ones too. Like when she found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her. I played the shoulder to cry on for nights in a row. She was devastated. But she got over it, and it brought us closer together. She helped me out a lot too, when I was struggling with issues in the love department.  
  
So back to present day. She was standing in front of me, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"So we're still on for tonight, right?" she asked, referring to our plans to celebrate my adulthood in this club on campus.  
  
"You bet." I answered.  
  
"Hey, got you something." She reached into her bag and took out a small package.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." I said while she handed it over to me.  
  
"You only turn 21 once. Open it." she said while pushing me playfully.  
  
I unwrapped the present and I saw a really cute photo frame with a picture of the two of us, taken a few months ago at a concert. We were sitting in the grass and it was obvious we were having a good time. It was a really nice picture and I was really happy with the gift.  
  
"Ah Michelle, this is great, thanks." I smiled warmly at her and gave her a hug.  
  
We started walking towards the University. "So, who else is coming?" she wondered.  
  
I flung my bag over my shoulder. "Just Grace and Susanna. Grace is arriving in a few hours."  
  
"Cool. We're gonna have so much fun. Do you think Scott is gonna be there?" Michelle asked with a grin.  
  
"Ah, you are so smitten with him. Where were you this morning anyway?" Michelle hadn't been in the room when I woke up. "Did you spend the night somewhere else?" I asked suggestively.  
  
"No. I wish. Scott doesn't even know I exist." Michelle sighed. "And I was taking care of your birthday present, that's why I was out." she added.  
  
"Oh." I answered.  
  
Suddenly I stood dead in my tracks. My mind went blank because before me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. About 20 feet away from me was a girl, dark blonde long hair, and the face of an angel. She literally took my breath away, while she was looking at a bulletin board. I stood there gaping at her while Michelle noticed my absence. She turned around, followed my gaze and smiled. She took a few steps back towards me.  
  
"Earth to Jessie." she said. When I didn't respond she waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh, what? Yeah, me too." I said quickly, proving I was totally listening to what she said before. Well, at least I thought that was proof. She didn't agree.  
  
"Sure." She said with a wink and looked at the cause of my sudden lack of thoughts.  
  
I couldn't help it, I kept staring at this girl. She was truly something. She had the most beautiful body I had ever seen, and her face was angelic. Her hair was draped casually over her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue pair of jeans and a white tank top. Then she turned around and walked towards the dorms.  
  
Michelle gave me a playful punch on my arm, bringing me back to reality. "Oh my God, you got it bad." she said.  
  
I kept looking at the girl as she entered a building and let out a sigh. "Did you see that?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, you kinda brought her to my attention."  
  
"Who is she?" I wanted to know.  
  
"No idea." Michelle answered. "Never seen her."  
  
I started walking again, not sure if I should run into the building she disappeared into and chase after her or forget about her. I mean damn! That girl was definitely hot! But what would she possibly want with me? Besides, girls who look like that are always taken.  
  
Michelle laughed to herself. I mean she knows me by now. I can be such a wuss when it comes to girls. Yeah, Michelle knows about my gayness. The way she figured it out is a whole other story, kind of an embarrassing one, too. We were out to this club once and we both got really drunk. The way home took us about an hour, when it was only like five minutes away. When we finally reached our dorm, she was searching for her keys and I was leaning against the doorway when I suddenly almost fell over. She saw it and tried to grab me but since she wasn't that sober herself we tumbled on the floor, with her right on top of me. And before I knew what I was doing I leaned up and kissed her. Just like that. I mean I wasn't even attracted to her or something, I just did. And she kissed me back for like 5 seconds before she realised what we were doing and pulled back. We looked at each other puzzled for a second and we got up. It was a little weird when we got in the room, so I told her I was sorry, and she said it was ok. We then just went to bed cause neither of us could think straight. Next morning we talked about it, and she asked me if I was gay and I confirmed. When she asked me if I was attracted to her I told her I wasn't, I just liked her as a friend and it was the alcohol that kissed her. She didn't have a problem with it at all, she wasn't gay but she thought it was kinda funny kissing a girl. She said she had never done that before and wasn't weird about it at all. So nothing ever happened between us again and neither of us wanted to, really. I mean, Michelle is the best, but I don't like her in that way. And Michelle is just, well, very straight.  
  
So, now back to the good part, cause I know that's what you really want to hear about. So here I was, still thinking about the girl of my dreams.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to her?" Michelle wondered.  
  
"Yeah right." I stuttered. "Girls like that are always straight."  
  
"You never know unless you've tried." she claimed. "I mean, you have a no, but you can always get a yes." she added. "You should invite her over tonight."  
  
"Dude, I don't even know her." I told her, sighing. "Nah, forget it. Come one, let's get to class."  
  
"Alright, it's you're sex-life. Or lack there of." A grin spread on her face.  
  
"Shut up." I retorted as we headed for the building. 


	2. A Chance Not Taken

See previous parts for disclaimers  
  
***  
  
About 2 hours later I left the building and headed up to my dorm. I had a few hours until my next class so I wanted to catch up on some work so I didn't have to do that tonight. So I sat down in front of my computer and started working on an essay and a while later I checked the clock and noticed I was getting late for my next class and I quickly left.  
  
When I left the dorms I hurried towards the classrooms and then wondered if I remembered to bring the right books. So I stopped and opened my bag to check, but unfortunately, some guy didn't see me stop so he bumped right in to me, my books flying all over the ground.  
  
"Watch it will you?" I heard him yell as he quickly walked on. My God, how rude. I stood there for a minute, wanting to kick his ass, but I decided he was gonna have to wait cause I was going to be late. So I sighed, and leaned down to grab my stuff, all scattered over the floor.  
  
"What a jerk." I suddenly heard a voice above me. I looked up and I froze. It was her, the angel, standing right in front of me.  
  
She got on her knees and started gathering my stuff. I realised I had been staring at her for a little too long to be considered polite so I shook my head back to reality.  
  
"Ehm, yeah. Stupid guy." I got out, trying to regain my composure, while I was really thinking of giving him a million dollars for bumping into me. It, after all, was the reason she was here right now.  
  
When all my stuff was off the ground she got up and handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, no biggie." she said with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I felt my heart melt that instant. "I hate it when people have no manners."  
  
"Yeah, I know, me neither, it's so rude." I said. How can someone be so gorgeous? And how is it possible that I can still get complete sentences out of my mouth?  
  
"Well, I better be off, I've got classes." she said with an apologetic smile. "You'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I muttered shyly, trying to get my stuff back in my bag. Ask her out, you wuss! I told myself. But of course I never listen to me, so why now? So she turned and walked out of my life, for the second time in one day. Come on, Jess, say something! "Thanks again." I yelled after her. No, not that!  
  
She turned her head. "You're welcome." and she floated away. Or I was floating, I'm not really sure. Man, I'm totally falling for this girl that I didn't know existed three hours ago. I could really use a cold shower right about now.  
  
I shook my head to myself and took off.  
  
***  
  
Ok, what just happened? Katie girl, why did you just run out of there? I see this loser bump into this really sweet girl and you go help her with her stuff and you don't even have a proper conversation? What the hell is wrong with you? Hey, I chickened out, give me a break. Right. She was so sweet and I swear she was making eyes at me just now. She's so cute, now why couldn't I just talk to her? Or properly introduce myself. I don't even know her name. Ok, I really want to know this girl a whole lot better. How about I go back and ask her if she wants to do something tonight? Have a drink or something. Oh wait, I have to work tonight. Damn. How about tomorrow?  
  
I stopped walking. I'm gonna go back and ask her. Why not? I turned around and rounded a corner, my eyes scanning the area. Where is she? I couldn't see her anymore, she was gone. Shit, she already left. I sighed and turned back, continuing to my class, hoping I got to see her again soon.  
  
***  
  
That night, I was sitting on my bed, going though some papers when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could answer the door flung open and Grace walked in.  
  
"Jess, happy birthday!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Hey Grace, thanks." I said smiling. "So glad you could make it."  
  
"Of course, now we're gonna have some fun tonight." She let go of me and flopped down on the bed. "Where's Michelle?" she wondered.  
  
"She'll be here in a minute, she's picking up Susanna now." I explained.  
  
"Ah, right. Oh, and this is for you." she said as she handed me something.  
  
I took it from her and unwrapped it. There was a little box and when I opened it, I saw a cute silver bracelet with a subtle design. I loved it. "Ah Grace, this is beautiful." I exclaimed, giving her a big hug.  
  
"You like it?" she asked with a shy smile.  
  
"I love it. Thank you." I assured her. I quickly put in on my waist and admired the result. "I really do."  
  
I smiled at her. Grace really is a nice girl. I didn't think so at first but I love her now. Ew, not like that, no! Are you crazy, she's my sister. Well, stepsister really. Her mother and my father got married when I was about 14, she was 16 at the time. I hated her at first, she was such a brat. She thought the same way about me. I hated living in the same house with her. I was so glad she finally left for College. But that's when we started to get closer really, we became really good friends after that. I guess we get along fine as long as we don't live in the same house. Well, I love her now, forget about the past, she's cool.  
  
"So, is Michelle still all over that guy, what's his name, Scott?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she still likes him, and he still doesn't know about her." I sighed. "Normally she likes someone and just goes straight for it but not this one. She's really shy when he's around, guess she really likes him."  
  
"Well, maybe we should give them a hand then." Grace said with a grin.  
  
"Oh no. No match-making." I said. "That never works out right."  
  
"Whatever." Grace muttered. Her face cheered up. "How about you? You met your princess yet?"  
  
"Ehm well," I said, my mind wandering off to my mystery girl with the face of an angel.  
  
Grace immediately saw through me. "Busted! So tell me, what's her name?"  
  
I looked at my sister. "That's the point. I don't know her name. I don't know anything about her." I said gloomy.  
  
Grace frowned. "You don't? What do you do making out with girls when you don't even know their name?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not a slut, nothing happened." I defended myself. Grace laughed at my sudden outburst.  
  
"I don't really know her at all." I sighed. "I saw her this morning for the first time and later today this guy bumped into me and she helped me pick up my stuff."  
  
"So you didn't ask for her name?" Grace wondered.  
  
"Ehm no, I was like, totally dumbfounded. My head was in the clouds, I couldn't think straight. And then she left." I looked at my feet, mentally kicking myself for letting her walk.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Michelle and Susanna walked in.  
  
"Sup?" Michelle said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." Susanna said, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Happy birthday." she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." I said warmly. She handed me a package. I chuckled as I took it from her. Let me tell you, if there was an Olympic category for wrapping gifts, Susanna was definitely not going to win. I mean, an elephant could do a better job.  
  
"What? Not good? So I'm not good at wrapping presents, I think I did a good job on this one." she exclaimed.  
  
I laughed even harder. "Well yeah, if you wrapped it with your feet." Michelle said.  
  
We all cracked up. When I got my laughter under control I unwrapped the gift. There were three different candles in it, all different fragrance. "Thank you." I told her, and placed them on my desk. Now Susanna is like the opposite of Michelle. Susanna is the quiet type, very sweet, usually thinks before she speaks and not the type to do anything weird, although she can sometime crack us up with just one word. We met her in one of the classes Michelle and I both took, when the three of us were doing an assignment together. It clicked instantly and we've been really good friends ever since. Grace has visited me a couple of times here and they all got along.  
  
"So Grace, how have you been?" Michelle wondered as she sat down on her bed. "Are you over that guy yet? What's his name, Steve?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, way over him. He's old news." Grace turned towards her. "Already got my eye on another one." she added. She then quickly turned towards me.  
  
"Now what I'd like to know about is that mystery princess-with-no-name that Miss Jessie here bumped into this afternoon." she grinned at me, clearly indicating she hadn't heard enough yet.  
  
Of course, this was news to Michelle as well, so she was on my case immediately.  
  
"You bumped into her? When?" she demanded.  
  
"I didn't bump into her, this idiot guy did, and she helped me with my stuff." I explained.  
  
"So, are you gonna see her again?" she wondered, a devilish grin on her face, razing her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No, I dunno, she just helped me pick up my books and she took off." I said, once again turning my attention to my feet.  
  
"And you didn't ask for her name or number?" Susanna asked.  
  
"Hey you guys, enough with the third degree. She was there all of a sudden, I was kinda flustered." I defended myself as I got up. "So are we gonna go out or what?"  
  
Michelle was on her feet immediately. "Hell yeah, let's."  
  
We all got up and headed out the door. We were walking through the hallway of our dorm, when Michelle came walking next to me. "Just so you know, the next time you see her, I'm gonna drag your ass over to her and make you talk." she said.  
  
"Don't even think about it." I warned her. Oh dear. 


	3. My Mystery Girl

See previous parts for disclaimers.  
  
***  
  
We arrived at the club about twenty minutes later. The bar was ok, it had nice music, you could dance if you wanted to, but there was plenty of room to just sit down and talk if that's what you wanted. When we entered we searched for a table and the others all sat down, except for me. "So, my birthday, first round's on me. What'll you have?" I asked.  
  
They all gave me their orders and I headed over to the bar. It was very crowded so I had to wait my turn. I was looking at the people dancing absentmindedly, until I found myself a small space to squeeze into. I turned my head to look for a bartender and my heart stopped.  
  
***  
  
Man, it's crowded tonight. All these people wanting their drinks and they're all yelling for me. Wait your turn people!  
  
I poured some drinks and gave them to a costumer. The guy gave me money and I turned around to place into the register. When I turned back, I stood there in shock. There she was, the girl from this afternoon. Standing right here, in my bar. She was gaping at me with her eyes wide open. She is so adorable, I can't believe it.  
  
I pulled myself together and made my way over to her, ignoring all the costumers that were trying to get my attention, putting on my most charming smile.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, nice to see you again." she said.  
  
Lips! Move! Speak! I scolded myself. "Ehm, yeah, You too." I managed.  
  
"Had any rude collisions with stupid jerks lately?" she asked.  
  
I smiled shyly. "No, just this afternoon. But I had you to save the day."  
  
"Anytime." she answered with a smile that turned me into mush. "So, what's you're poison?"  
  
Right, drinks, that's why I'm here. I gave her the order and she took off to get them. I smiled at myself, when did I get this lucky? Please don't let her be straight.  
  
She came back with my drinks and I handed her the money.  
  
"So, what year are you in?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a sophomore. And you?"  
  
"I'm one year ahead of you." she said. "So, got a mayor yet?" she wondered.  
  
I was about to answer that when I suddenly saw this woman behind her. She wasn't too tall, her hair was short and she didn't look at all pleased.  
  
She tapped the object of my affection on the shoulder and she turned towards her.  
  
"Young lady, we have more costumers in case you haven't noticed." she said angrily.  
  
The beautiful girl rolled her eyes. "Yes Nicki, I'm on it." The woman gave her one last evil glare and then walked away.  
  
"Guess I have a job to do." she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said a little disappointed.  
  
"So, I'll see you around?' she asked. Well, I think it was a question.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." she answered. I turned and went over to our table, still in somewhat of a daze. When I got there I sat down.  
  
"Where did you to get the drinks? In Mexico?" Michelle blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" I muttered.  
  
"It took you like, forever." Grace said.  
  
I let out a deep sigh. "You are not gonna believe this."  
  
***  
  
I think I'm gonna kill Nicki. Why am I stuck with a horrible boss like that? I finally get to talk to this incredible girl and she has to come and be a bitch. I'm serving the costumers but really, what's the point? They just keep coming.  
  
I had just given a girl some beers when Nicki came up to me and told me to grab a crate from the back. I nodded grumpily, and made my way to the storage area. I moved some crates to get to the one I wanted and made my way back to the bar when I suddenly bumped in to someone. Of course it was Nicki.  
  
"Katie, watch where you're going will you? Be careful with that." she said annoyed.  
  
God, why does she hate me so much? "Yes, your majesty." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that?" she stopped me. "You have got to do something about your attitude. You're being way too smart for your own good." She gave me another angry stare. What have I ever done to her?  
  
"Whatever." I walked past her and put the crate down on the floor. I looked up, to see where that girl had run off to. My eyes scanned the room. There she was, sitting with three other girls. God, she is amazing. She's beautiful, pretty and she has this really cute shy smile. I hope one of those girls isn't her girlfriend.  
  
"Katie! Crate!" A loud voice broke me out of my daydreams.  
  
I turned my attention back to the crate, shooting daggers with my eyes at Nicki, while I placed the bottles in the right places.  
  
***  
  
"You are so lucky." Grace said, smiling. "That's such a coincidence." She turned her head towards the bar, searching for the girl. "So, what's her name?"  
  
Shit. "Ehm, I sort of still don't know yet."  
  
All three of them looked at me as like I forgot to grow a brain somewhere along the line.  
  
"She was suddenly called away by her boss." I exclaimed, seeing their faces. "There was no time. Give me a break, you guys."  
  
Susanna spoke up. "So are you ever planning on asking her about it? Or is she gonna be the mystery girl for the rest of your days?"  
  
"No, I'll ask her. If I ever talk to her again." I sighed. How could I forget to ask for her name? What the hell was I thinking? Well, I wasn't thinking at all really, I mean, who could think with her right in front of you?  
  
I decided the interrogation was over so I asked Susanna about her boyfriend. They'd been together for about four months now and he was really a cool guy. Susanna was head over heals in love with him. My diversion worked and soon we were chatting about all kinds of stuff. I was participating in the conversations, but I couldn't help staring at the bar every once and a while. Well, all the time actually. There were still a lot of people there, but sometimes I caught a glimpse of her. I even thought I saw her staring back at me once or twice. I took a bathroom break and when I came back, Michelle had gone for another round of drinks.  
  
Couple minutes later, Susanna suddenly hit me on the arm. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Shut up." she said. "Mystery girl coming this way."  
  
I felt my heart in my throat immediately. I turned my head and indeed, there she was, headed straight for us with a tray in her hand.  
  
"Hey there." She said, cheerfully smiling at me. She put down four small shot glasses and I looked at them and then at her confused. So did Susanna and Grace. Michelle just smiled devilishly.  
  
"Now why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" she asked me, a playful tone in her voice.  
  
I gave Michelle a quick evil eye and then looked back at my woman.  
  
"These are on me. Lemon drop shots, hope you like it." she said, holding a fifth one in her hand. "And happy birthday to you." she adds with a wink.  
  
I'm supposed to do something right about now but I can't get my mind to work. Oh, I remember. Talk.  
  
"Ehm, thanks." I smile sheepishly, picking up the glass. She taps her glass against mine and throws it down her throat. I follow her lead as I do the same. So do my friends after also thanking her.  
  
Ok Jess, now's your chance. "So, ehm." I started. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me, we haven't even been properly introduced. I'm Katie." she said sweetly and offers me her hand to shake. I take it and I can feel the softness of her skin underneath my fingertips as I repeat her name in my head. Katie. It sounds beautiful. Well, everything about her is beautiful.  
  
"I'm Jessie." I said. "Thanks for the drinks. That's so nice of you."  
  
"Hey, no big deal. I mean, it is your birthday. Plus it was a good reason to get away from my evil boss."  
  
I chuckle. "Yeah, I hope I didn't get you into trouble before."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, she's always on my case. Plus, it was worth it." Another wink, and I can just feel my face turn bright red.  
  
"Mwuah." Way to go with the Neanderthal-language, Jess! That'll get her to like you.  
  
"Right. So ehm." I mutter, trying to come up with something really intelligent.  
  
She's just standing there and I can just tell she's cracking up inside, enjoying my lack of speech. She then turns her head towards the bar. "Well, I better get back there, or else I will get into trouble."  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout that."  
  
"What? About me getting into trouble, or me leaving?" she asks suggestively.  
  
Wow, she's direct, but in a way I kinda like. I see an opening this time. "Both." I said, while I looked straight up in her eyes.  
  
She smiled a warm smile at me. "Well now, I'm gonna remember you said that." And with that she turned and left.  
  
I sat back in my chair, still trying to figure out what exactly had happened here. She was actually flirting with me. Suddenly I hear voices around me.  
  
"Jess, way to go." I lifted my head and saw Grace, Michelle and Susanna looking at me like I had just won the lottery or something.  
  
"She totally likes you." Grace said.  
  
Susanna chuckled. "And hey, I ain't no expert on the girls department but I think she's a pretty good catch. She looks hot."  
  
We all turn towards her, our faces shocked as this is not something Susanna would say.  
  
"What? I can't say that? Why can't I say that?" she exclaims.  
  
Michelle is laughing her ass off. "Suzie, you crack me up."  
  
Poor Susanna looked puzzled. "Well, I wasn't trying to. Just letting Jessie know I like this girl. She's nice."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her expression. "Thanks, it's just that, I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that a girl could be hot."  
  
"Yeah, it's more something I would say." Michelle chuckled.  
  
"Look at that, you pulled a Michelle." Grace giggled.  
  
"Whatever." she said although she chuckled a little herself as well. She got up. "Who's up for another round? That Lemon Drop Shot hit the spot."  
  
We all nodded and agreed as Susanna went to get our drinks.  
  
I look at Michelle. "I can't believe you told her about my birthday." I said.  
  
"Hey, it just slipped out." she answered innocently. "Besides, it worked out just fine, didn't it?"  
  
I give her a playful push. "You're a shit." I add playfully, though I know my face tells her otherwise.  
  
About half an hour later I decide it's my turn again to get the drinks. Really, it's Grace's but I don't care. It just gives me a reason to go over there and talk to her. To my gorgeous mystery girl who now has a name. Katie. 


	4. The Past Catches Up

See previous parts for disclaimers.  
  
***  
  
I looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. I still had 2 and a half hours to go. Damn. I'm glad there are not many people left.  
  
I turned my head towards the counter and there she was, smiling shyly at me. God, she's so beautiful. And it looks like she doesn't even know it herself. That's even better. I put on my most charming smile and I go over to her.  
  
"Hey you." I tell her. Man, how much I'd like to sweep her off her feet. I don't think she would mind either.  
  
She smiles back. "Hey. I just wanted to thank you again for the Lemon drinks just now. It was really nice of you."  
  
"Ah, well, it was the least I could do." Though I can think of a few other things. I quickly change the subject before I actually do sweep her off her feet right then and there. "So, you're here for another round?"  
  
"Ehm yeah, four of the same." she says. I turn around and grab the bottle as I place some glasses on the counter. They're quickly filled with the liquor. I fill another one and give it to her. "Here. On the house." I say as I grab on as well. She smiles at me.  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asks playfully.  
  
"Do you want me to?" I retort.  
  
She doesn't answer me, but instead she throws the drink down. Placing the glass back on the counter she smiles again. "Maybe." she then says.  
  
God, you're gorgeous. I slam another drink down myself. From the corner of my eye I can see Nicki giving me a look again but I really don't care.  
  
Suddenly I hear a voice that I am not at all happy about to hear.  
  
"Well, well, Katie Singer."  
  
You have got to be kidding me.  
  
I turn my head towards the voice. "Laura." I say coldly. I'm staring at a young, pretty woman, tall, dark hair that reaches her shoulders and an outfit that reveals a lot.  
  
I see Jessie looking puzzled from this sudden change of atmosphere. Shit, this is so not happening.  
  
"So, how've you been?" she asks, not able to hide the sarcastic undertone in her voice.  
  
"That's none of your business." I tell her as I look her straight in the eye, to let her know I'm not intimidated by her.  
  
She let's out a fake laugh. "Why, now that's how you greet me?" she asks innocently.  
  
"Did you expect anything else?" I retort.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Ah well, you had it coming."  
  
I have to stop myself from laughing. *I* had it coming? Who the hell does she think she is? She's the one that cheated on me for crying out loud!  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demand angrily.  
  
She looks at me as if that were obvious. "Ah Katie, come on. I mean, you were bound to hit the wall one day. I mean, you're really not all that. I'm just the one that, well, showed you." Her eyes narrow as she said it and I know she's loving this moment.  
  
"And so you go around sleeping with other people?" I ask her incredulously.  
  
Jessie chooses this moment to interfere. I can tell she's not at all comfortable with this situation. "Maybe I should ehm, let you talk or something." she says, pointing her finger in the direction of her table.  
  
I'm about to answer her when I suddenly see Laura turn her head towards Jessie and I see her looking at her like she noticed her for the first time. She looks surprised at first, but then a smile appears on her face.  
  
"No, sweety. This will only take a minute. I'll buy you a drink if you stay." she says sweetly.  
  
Oh, no you're not. You are not cheating on me first and then steal this one away from me.  
  
"What? You're unbelievable." I say, not being able to come up with anything better because of my rage.  
  
Luckily, Jessie has a mouth as well.  
  
"Think I'll pass." she says with a fake smile towards Laura. She then looks towards me as if to assure me she has no interest in this crazy woman whatsoever. It calms me down a bit and a small smile comes across on my face. Of course Laura notices the little exchange.  
  
Her face turns into yet another evil grin as her gaze flashes back and forth between Jessie and me. "Well, Katie, I see you've found yourself a new toy."  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" I reply, defending myself.  
  
Ok, now I don't have to take that. I don't know how the hell I ended up right in the middle of this and what happened with Katie and this Laura- girl is really none of my business but she doesn't have to insult me for it.  
  
"Yeah, hey!" Katie says angrily. "You leave her out of this." She climbs over the bar in no time and she is quickly standing next to me. Her presence makes me feel safe, although I know I can handle myself quite well.  
  
"What? Did I step on some toes here? You're not her toy? Is it the other way around?" she asks challenging us both. I could feel Katie getting really angry and I must say, I'm right up there with her.  
  
"Shut up, Laura. Get the hell out of here." Katie hissed dangerously.  
  
Laura shakes her head. "Nah, I'm having way too much fun. Besides," she steps closer to me and tucks at my shirt, "I haven't convinced this one here to take that drink from me."  
  
I quickly step back, slapping her hand away. "Don't touch me." I said warningly. Who the hell does this girl think she is?  
  
Her smile disappears from her face instantly. "Did you just hit me?" she asks with narrow eyes.  
  
"Yeah I did, and I'll do it again if you touch me again." I warn her.  
  
Laura smirked. "Well you don't look like you can do much harm, now do you?"  
  
Now what happened next all went really fast. Laura stepped towards me, raising her arm, I don't even know what she was going to do, but I know I didn't want to find out. Apparently, Katie didn't either, and she stepped right in front of me, giving Laura a push backwards telling her to back off. It was a soft push, not hurting her, just delivering a message.  
  
Unfortunately, it had the opposite affect, because instead of backing off, Laura, who was now really pissed, launched herself at Katie. For just an instant I was just startled, but quickly regained myself. I'm not exactly the trouble-maker, but I know what to do in situations like this. I grabbed Laura from behind and pulled her off at Katie. Laura quickly turned around towards me and tried to hit me but I ducked her arm. She still had enough forward motion so I used it, and tripped her over with my feet, half- catching her, but making sure she was firmly on the ground. The whole thing took about six seconds.  
  
I stepped back and looked at Katie to make sure she was alright. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise as she saw Laura on the floor of the club. Then her eyes turned towards me and grin came across her face.  
  
Laura on the other hand, was not at all pleased. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed, clearly as surprised as Katie was. On top of that, she was totally embarrassed, which pleased me to no end. She looked at me kind of intimidated and I could tell she was debating whether it was safe or not for her to get back on her feet. It was pretty obvious she had no intentions of causing any more trouble.  
  
Katie took a few steps forward and came to a halt next to me. She had a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Now she did warn you not to touch her again." she said casually, trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
I smiled at Katie, and then turned my attention back to Laura, daring her to try anything else.  
  
"Jess, you alright? What happened?" Grace and the girls suddenly appeared at the scene. Their faces showed worry, as they witnessed the whole struggle from across the room.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I'm ok."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Nicki showed up. "No fighting in my club."  
  
Laura got to her feet and mumbled something. She then took off and headed for the door. I have to say I wasn't sorry to see her leave.  
  
"She was harassing a costumer." Katie explained, pointing at the fleeing Laura, and then at me.  
  
Nicki looked at the door Laura had just disappeared through, then at me. "Really?" she asked incredulously.  
  
She turned to face Katie. "As a matter of fact I was looking at the whole thing, and I do recall seeing you push her first."  
  
"She was harassing Jessie, I couldn't do nothing." Katie defended herself.  
  
I felt like I had to defend Katie as well. I mean, Katie did try to help me and Laura was being a total bitch. "She was, you know. Katie didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Nicki had a wicked glare across her face. It was pretty obvious she didn't like Katie for whatever reason she might have had and she seemed to have found the perfect opportunity to get rid of her.  
  
"Katie, I can't have an employee of mine starting fights in my club." she said.  
  
"I didn't start the fight." Katie exclaimed.  
  
Nicki quickly turned her head towards me. "Or bring friends that knock out my other costumers."  
  
"What?" Is this woman for real? What is her problem? "I'm sorry, but that other girl really was the cause of all this. We were just defending ourselves." I said angrily.  
  
"I don't recall seeing her knocking you on your ass." she said.  
  
"She attacked Katie! I should've just let her?" I called out.  
  
Nicki shifted her gaze to Katie. "Maybe she had reason to."  
  
Katie's mouth fell open. She'd had enough. "What? You fucking bitch. What is your problem with me? You've been on my case from day one. What did I ever do to you?" she yelled.  
  
Of course this was all Nicki needed. Her eyes were narrow. "Get out. You're fired. You don't talk to me like that." she said in an enraged voice.  
  
Katie let out a burst of laughter. "No need to fire me. I quit! You're crazy." Katie angrily walked to the other side of the bar to grab her coat.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. How could someone be so mean? Nicki was still looking at Katie and I swear she had a little smile on her face. I stepped in front of her, blocking her view. "This is so unfair. How can you do this?" I asked her. "I was the one that knocked her on her ass, not Katie."  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you." she said, looking at me arrogantly. "And yes, you were the one that knocked her on her ass. You get out as well. I don't want any trouble makers in my club."  
  
I chuckled at the stupidity of the situation. "I'd be glad to." Just then Katie came back.  
  
She shot an evil glare at Nicki and then turned towards me. "I am so out of here."  
  
I nodded. "I'm with you." I said.  
  
During the whole conversation, Grace, Michelle and Susanna were just standing there, not getting any of it, but understanding the lack of justice displayed. Michelle was the first to react when she turned around and headed for the table we'd been sitting at. She quickly returned with our coats. Of course they were leaving as well. If I got my ass thrown out of a club, they'd all go with me. All five of us headed out the door. 


	5. The Gift

See previous parts for disclaimers.  
  
***  
  
When we reached the fresh air Katie spoke up. "I can't believe her."  
  
She turned to look at us, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I got you into this."  
  
I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I know it's not your fault."  
  
"What happened exactly?" Grace suddenly asked.  
  
Of course they still had no idea what had went down in there.  
  
"Yeah Jess, you're getting us drinks, next thing we see is you getting into some bar fight." Susanna spoke up.  
  
I sighed. "Well." I started. "This girl came up. She was being all rude and stuff, and she started harassing me, so Katie told her to back off and she just launched herself at her."  
  
"So if she was harassing you, why did *we* get our asses thrown out of there?" Michelle wondered.  
  
"You didn't, Katie and I did." I corrected her.  
  
"Your ass is my ass. Same thing." she stated simply. Grace and Susanna nodded in agreement. I gave them a faint smile.  
  
"I pushed her, that was all Nicki needed." Katie suddenly said. I turned towards her. "Nicki has hated me ever since I came to work there, I still don't know why. This was just the perfect excuse." She looked up at us. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Seems to me you should be glad to be out of there." Grace said.  
  
I nodded. "I know I am." I said, earning a smile from Katie which made me al tingly inside. I turned towards the other girls.  
  
"Look, I'll explain everything at home. Why don't you guys go ahead?" I said, hoping they got the message. I mean, I went through all that, now I wanted some alone time with Katie.  
  
Luckily, they were very perceptive. Grace nodded. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just walk Katie home." I told her. "You don't mind? I mean, you are here to visit me." I asked her in a soft voice so that nobody could hear.  
  
She winked. "Don't worry. I'm in good company." She looked at her watch. "You've got ten minutes of birthday left. Spend it with your mystery girl." She added with a grin.  
  
I playfully pushed her. "Get out of here." I ended our private conversation.  
  
"Alright, we're off. Be careful you guys." Michelle said.  
  
"We will." I called as we said our goodbyes.  
  
And we were alone. Suddenly I was very aware of that fact and it made me a little nervous. But the good kind of nervous. I turned towards Katie, who was standing there watching the others go and then looked at me.  
  
"So." I said sheepishly. "I'll guess I'll walk you home then."  
  
"I guess you are." she said smiling and started walking. I quickly followed and started walking next to her.  
  
She raised her head. "How did you do that anyway?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"That thing with Laura, flipping her over like that."  
  
I chuckled. "Well, a black belt in Tai Kwon Do would do the trick."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I can see how that would help. You were awesome."  
  
We were silent for a moment when she suddenly spoke up again. "So ask. I know you wanna know."  
  
I looked up at her. "What?" I asked.  
  
She turned her head towards me. "About Laura."  
  
"Oh, right." She was right, I did want to know, but I didn't want to bring it up because maybe she wouldn't want to talk about it. But since she brought it up herself I figured she wouldn't mind sharing. "So why was she all mean to you?"  
  
Katie sighed. "She hated me before she met me. She just played me."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Hated you before she met you? You dated, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we did, but she had an ulterior motive. She was never in love with me."  
  
I kept silent, encouraging her to go on, and she did.  
  
"She had this girlfriend about 7 months ago. I knew the other girl from school and we hung out a couple of times. I wasn't in love with her or even attracted to her, we were just friends you know?"  
  
I nodded and she went on. "I also knew she had a girlfriend, Laura, but I never met her. After a while, my friend, well, she started to fall in love with me. I wasn't in love with her and she knew it, but she broke up with Laura because she figured she couldn't be with her if she had feelings for someone else. It wouldn't have been fair."  
  
"Yeah, I get that." I replied.  
  
"Well, Laura didn't, she was pissed." Katie continued. "And next thing she's on a mission. To find me and break my heart, because she felt like I indirectly broke hers. So she looked me up and acted like everything was all normal and, well, I sort of fell for her. I didn't know who she was. So we started dating and we had been together for about two months. I really liked her, I thought we were doing good, but then when I went to visit her one day, I found her in bed with another girl."  
  
I let some air escape my mouth. "That was her plan all along? To cheat on you?"  
  
Katie nodded. "But how is it your fault?" I asked her. "You couldn't help it could you? Nothing ever happened between you and the other girl, right?"  
  
"No, nothing, but Laura still blamed me." She turned her head towards me again. "You should have seen the look on her face when I walked in on her. She told me everything and also that she had cheated on me several times." Katie said, looking pissed off. "The bitch was waiting for that moment all along."  
  
I sighed. I was still surprised someone could be so mean as Laura. And to someone like Katie. Someone so nice and sweet. And so beautiful. I suddenly felt the incredible urge to kiss her and make all the pain go away. All the trouble that she caused Katie. And me for that matter. I stopped walking. Katie noticed and stopped too.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Laura is an idiot." I stated.  
  
Katie looked at me expectantly. It gave me courage and I stepped closer to her. We were less then a feet away.  
  
"To do something like this to someone like you, is just.. I mean, you have got to be a moron." I looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"And for what it's worth," I continued, feeling surprisingly brave, "I think you are all that."  
  
An adorable smile crept up on her lips as I said this and I felt my stomach do a little dance. More than anything I wanted to kiss those beautiful full lips and I gathered all my courage. I slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, causing my entire body to tingle. She kissed me back softly, teasing my lips with hers. God, this felt good.  
  
The kiss was short, but intense and when we parted I slowly opened my eyes. Hers were still closed, remembering the feeling. After a few seconds she opened them and a smile crept up on her lips.  
  
"Do you want to you what that's worth?" she asked me in a low voice.  
  
"Tell me." I answered.  
  
"I think I'll show you instead." she replied and leaned in again for yet another kiss. I put one hand in her neck as I felt her tongue trailing my lips, seeking permission to enter. I welcomed it in and the kiss became more intense. My whole body was on fire as I felt her hands caress my back. Her hands trailed up towards my face, where her fingers traced my cheeks and then cupped them. We slowly parted again.  
  
I felt very light headed as I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the most beautiful ones I had ever seen.  
  
"You're amazing." I whispered, while we were still holding on to each other tightly.  
  
She smiled. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."  
  
I smiled back at her. Suddenly we heard church bells somewhere far away, telling us it was midnight.  
  
She put a stray of hair behind my ear. "Looks like your birthday is over." she stated.  
  
"Looks like it." I replied. "But I don't care. It was the best one I ever had."  
  
With the church bells on the background we kissed again and said goodbye to my 21st birthday together. I couldn't have been happier.  
  
***  
  
Now, that's some story or what? It really was the best birthday I ever had. I mean, I was in a bar fight and got thrown out of a club for the first and only time in my life, sure, but I met the girl of my dreams, and I got her as well. I couldn't possibly wish for more.  
  
That night, after we kissed a little more, we walked back to her room where I spent the night in her arms. And no, I know the question is on your lips, but nothing happened that night besides making out. We saved the really good parts for later. And let me tell you, they were very good. But I'll save that story for you. Maybe I'll tell you some other time.  
  
I'm sitting in my living room right now, staring out the window. I like these memories, they always make me smile. I look at the clock to see what time it is but I am distracted by movement on the other side of the room. I turn my head and see her walking towards me, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. She places it on the table and sits down next to me, on the couch. She gives me a small kiss on my lips before she snuggles up against me. I put my arms around her and trace her face gently with my hand. I never get tired of doing that.  
  
She looks at the clock. "One minute." she tells me in a soft voice.  
  
"I know." I answer.  
  
We're about to say goodbye to another year of my life. To her this day is just as special as it is to me. Sure, it's my birthday, and of course that's special, to her as well, but it is so much more. To both of us it's special because it is our anniversary. It's the day we met, the day we fell in love. And that means so much. The fact that we're still together is just one of the signs of how much we love each other. We still look at each other sometimes like we meet for the first time. And everyday I am blown away by her beauty. I want to be with her all the time, feel my skin against hers. To be able to touch her, snuggle up against her, make love to her whenever we feel like it. That makes me the happiest person on this planet. And her too, because I know she loves me more than anything.  
  
Sure we've had our ups and downs, but I think that's only normal. Besides, there were so much more ups, and the downs weren't that horrible either. Just problems that all couples have to face. And we got through it all. The ups made us even more in love with each other and the downs made our relationship stronger, simply because we got through them. I wouldn't have it any other way if I could do it all over again.  
  
So now we're here, in our living room, just a couple of seconds to go till midnight. She's in my arms and I gently stroke her arm with my fingertips. I love the feeling of her. I love everything about her. She'll give me a present in a couple of minutes, she always has something. I always have something for her too, because of the anniversary. They're always little things we give each other, a single red rose, a romantic candle light dinner, stuff like that. It might seem like nothing, but it's all I need. The fact that it's from her and the love that it represents is enough. What it means to her, to me, and to us, that's what matters. The biggest thing she ever gave me was a ring. Now, that's a different story, because it was followed by 'Will you marry me?'. I don't think I need to tell you what my answer was. We got married 2 months later. Maybe I'll tell you about that too some day, who knows?  
  
Right now I'm looking at the clock and the seconds are ticking away. Five seconds to go. She looks up at me adoringly. I can see the love in her gaze and it penetrates me. It makes me love her even more. As the seconds go by we look into each others eyes. We hear a bell, it's midnight. She leans up to me and kisses me sweetly. I eagerly return the kiss. When we part she looks me deeply into my eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jessie." she whispers.  
  
I smile and caress her cheek. God, I love this woman. She's still my angel. She's my everything. And she's with me.  
  
"I love you, Katie." I say, and I mean it.  
  
"And I love you." she answers. She means it just as much.  
  
No matter what she gets me this year, doesn't matter what it is, I'll love it. Just because it's from her. She already gave me the best present she could ever give me for my birthday and she gave it to me all these years ago on the day we met.  
  
Herself. 


End file.
